


实验性交流3

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 如果你半推半就的设计你的室友让他跟你上床，是要遭到报应的。此次B/J，注意是耶受！
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	实验性交流3

“你敢说你从来没想过这事会发生吗？”多米尼克笑眯眯地看着马吕斯——这简直是危险得不能再危险的情况，虽然马吕斯看不到他的表情，但从声音里都能听出皮笑肉不笑。

“当然不是，我只是……呃，我只是没想到会这么快，我以为你会给我点准备时间。”马吕斯的脸埋在枕头里，声音听起来也闷闷的。

让我们看看现在的情况：在马吕斯的床上，他们正准备来一次新的尝试。他被多米尼克刚刚在厕所里不由分说地折腾了一通，哦老天那真是羞耻到不行——多米尼克要是跟他说清楚了他可以自己来的！总而言之，他被多米尼克用沾满了凡士林的塑胶软管捅进屁股里并用温水清洗了三次。现在他虽然直肠里干净得什么都不剩，内心却一片灰暗——是，这是必要步骤没错……

而且现在的状况也并没有好到哪儿去，他被多米尼克按在自己的床上，屁股高高地翘起来，脸埋在枕头里，最要命的是他的手，他被多米尼克用皮带扣在床头，和上次他对多米尼克做的一样！不，不太一样在他好歹是让多米尼克躺着而不是像这样羞耻地跪在床上展示自己半开的穴口——上帝啊，那儿肯定还泛着油基的反光……

“马吕斯，亲爱的，你还好吗？”这故作惊讶的口气让马吕斯感觉自己脑袋里放的好像是一蓬干掉的杂草，乱七八糟，刺痛而且无法提供任何有效的解决方案。是了，这就是睚眦必报的多米尼克，这就是算计他的下场。

“我……好吧，如果这样能让你觉得舒服的话我会做尝试的，就做你想做的吧。”他轻而易举的用这种啰嗦的方式服软了，他至少从身体上已经准备好承受手指或者……一根阴茎了。他不是很想承认自己过快的心跳所昭示的期待。他紧张地等待着，接着他感到十分湿润的，温热的，不是那么坚硬的东西贴上了他的穴口。在他感受到鼻子呼出来的气流的那一刻他突然知道了这个触感的来源——多米尼克在舔他的肛门！

马吕斯倒吸了一口气，扭动着开始躲避那条舌头，在这时候他更倾向于直截了当的解决自己的理智，去沉浸在性欲里，而不是在羞耻与快感之间拉锯，多米尼克摆明了是要折磨他。

“不……别，哦天……这感觉很怪！”他几乎要哭出来了，他的腰被重新固定住，那条舌头在肛口环绕了几圈之后就坚定地捅了进来。马吕斯瞬间发出了哭泣一样的尖叫——这个感觉实在是让人无法忍受，湿到不行的舌头像条蛇一样在体内四处乱动。多米尼克的舌头无论舔哪里都一样灵活，他模仿抽动，或是去探索马吕斯的前列腺都能让他两条腿绷紧颤抖，嘴里发出无法抑制的高声呻吟。马吕斯感觉自己从屁股到脚尖都被难以置信的酸软包围，而甘甜温热的快感正从肛门不断地泛起波纹。他的阴茎总是很诚实地表达他的感受，现在正在他胯下硬得发抖。

这样的折磨一直持续到马吕斯彻底软化在床上，彼时他觉得自己已经像个婊子一样连续尖叫了大概十年。他从没想过自己会被一条舌头操成这个样子，不过那是有原因的——对方是多米尼克，那一切就会变得情有可原了。是因为我爱他，所以我才会爽成这样，马吕斯对自己说。

“甜心，你叫得可太骚了。”多米尼克表达了一种可以说是赞叹的态度，“你想要什么奖励吗？嗯？”他用手指在马吕斯的穴口滑来滑去，那又让马吕斯颤抖了一下。多米尼克看起来在折磨马吕斯这件事上有无穷无尽的耐心。

“我……我想让你插进来，多米尼克，”他好不容易捋直了自己过于兴奋而打结的舌头，话音未落就感觉那根手指直接捅了进来。

“像这样吗？”他的手指在里面勾了勾。这个小洞刚刚被舌头舔得合不拢，一根手指反而让马吕斯更加感觉里面空荡荡的，那根指头在里面漫不经心地，慢悠悠地打着转，简直是不能更明显的挑衅了。马吕斯决定反击。

“不……我是说，请把你的阴茎插进来，请快点，我已经忍不住了。”一字一顿地说出这句话的时候，马吕斯反而隐约感觉到这微不足道的报复的快感。在他刻意把屁股翘得更高之后他能感觉到多米尼克顿了一下，然后发出了轻微的笑声——马吕斯感到脸上一紧，像火烧一样。

“真棒，马吕斯。”多米尼克把手指抽了出去，“看来你真的很想要这个。”

马吕斯咽了一口口水，终于要来了，他感觉到多米尼克滚烫的头部顶上不断收缩的肛门，然后一点一点地，缓慢地向里推进。这感觉实在是太好了以至于他只能发出低低的抽气声，不过他热情的小穴替他表达了对多米尼克的老二的欢迎——好像在做出吞咽的动作似的。

“真紧……宝贝，放松点，我知道你很喜欢我的鸡巴……”毫不遮掩的说法让马吕斯呜咽了一声，他现在只希望多米尼克赶快开始干他，把他脑子里的羞耻像冲水一样送进下水道。但多米尼克，简直是拷问大师，他还在一边极其缓慢地推进一边继续提出让马吕斯羞愤难当的问题：“你看起来更喜欢让我操你宝贝儿，真的吗？” “你是不是一直想这样被我干？这符合你的性幻想吗？” “是我的老二舒服还是舌头舒服？”

老天，他从来不知道多米尼克能有这么多话，他想赶快向后靠的行为在刚开始就被多米尼克发现而制止了——他甚至还特意停下来了一小会！然后问他：“你能忍住的对吗？马吕斯？”不，他忍不住，他想直接就这样坐下去但是————

——但他更想取悦多米尼克。

明白了这一点让他感到有些恍惚和幸福——他回忆起了他们几天前刚刚确定的关系。他会为了得到多米尼克的一句“好男孩”而努力的，他会的。

并且他就真的咬牙忍住了，他控制自己不要继续向后，就让多米尼克的阴茎卡在那个不上不下的位置。

现在马吕斯开始后知后觉地感受到更多的东西：多米尼克的阴茎很粗，让他的穴口只能勉强地环在上面，被撑成饱涨的一圈，里面在自发地不断做出向内吞咽的动作，规律的收缩抽搐不受他的控制，却能让他感到一阵一阵的快感。多米尼克的手安静地放在他的腰和屁股上，掌心湿湿的，他才发觉自己浑身都是刚刚挣扎的时候出的汗。马吕斯觉得他对那根阴茎的欲望在成倍的膨胀，忍受这种状态的每一秒都好像一个世纪那么长，他急促地喘息着，几乎要出声乞求。

多米尼克终于在他感觉自己快要疯掉的时候挺了一下腰，阴茎顺畅地直接捅到最深处——这简直是无法形容的感觉。他感到一股强大的，电击般的满足感冲了上来，饱涨而无法抵御，他刚刚有多渴望这根阴茎现在就感觉有多爽。如同分海之后合上的海水一样，巨大的快感难以置信地从四面八方拍击他的身体，让他连尖叫声都发不出来，阴茎就吐出了一股精液——只是这一下，他就直接被干到射了。

高潮带来的眩晕和酥麻还没有过去，多米尼克就已经毫无仁慈地抽动了起来，马吕斯发出了崩溃般的呻吟，他觉得自己已经被这种感觉完全摧毁了，这快感来得毫无征兆，又势不可挡，他被束缚住的手只能无助地握住床头的铁栏杆，他现在总算体会到当时多米尼克的感受了。

“多米尼克……请……啊，请慢一点……！”马吕斯在呻吟里断断续续的求饶，他觉得自己已经无法承受更多了，收缩的穴道包裹住那根粗壮的阴茎，无法正确转化为快感的刺激沉闷又饱涨，让那张小嘴好像噎住一样地难过，也想从不大正确的地方吐点什么出来。

马吕斯的挣扎和求救的确起到了一些作用，多米尼克停了下来，他的手抚上马吕斯的屁股，轻柔到可疑地揉了两下，“这是一个承认你的小聪明的态度吗？”他接下来一巴掌甩到了那个淫荡的屁股上，“你觉得呢？我亲爱的。”他能感觉到拍上去的时候里面紧张地抽搐，对马吕斯的支配感让他完全兴奋起来了。

“我要是你多米尼克……我现在肯定会把这该死的皮带解开让我能亲你。”马吕斯的声音过了几秒钟闷闷地从枕头里传来。

好吧，他根本就没能支配过马吕斯。

“看来你并没有认识到为什么会发生这些。”多米尼克没有遂他的愿，他的声音听起来没有生气，而是变得冷静低沉，就像他工作时的嗓音，“直到你一件一件地承认你的那些小把戏，我才会给你奖励。”

马吕斯一直希冀他不在意那些事情的，或者更好一点，他其实没发现那些设计好的部分。这是刑讯逼供——他想这么说，但这刑讯实在是太甜蜜了，他担心自己的控诉会停止这一切。难以置信的，他在这种“好男孩”的位置上感到兴奋异常——他的阴茎在胯下证明这一点。

“……我从最开始就是骗你的，多米尼克，没有那部电影。我查了很久关于黑帮和同性恋的资料。”他的声音还有点沙哑并且颤抖，不过他很快就调整好了，“然后我准备好那些东西，去找你聊天……其实我中午就放在兜里了，我还一直担心演习的时候动作太大掉出来。”他喘了口气，感觉多米尼克在缓慢地在敏感的部分附近抽动，这应该是对他诚实的奖励，刚好能让他感到适当地兴奋又不至于停止他的供述。

“然后我本来想直接去找你……啊……然后我想了半天去拿了罐啤酒，我那时很紧张，都快把啤酒罐按扁了，”他忍不住呻吟了一声，多米尼克温柔的动作让他变得放松，“那副手铐我提前三周就开始调试了……呼……还好一切都跟我想的一样。”你的消极态度和享受我都有想到。“但是……啊，唯一我没想到的是……你真的喜欢我。”他感到多米尼克停顿了一下，然后他说：“确切来说，我爱你，马吕斯。”

马吕斯感觉胸口温暖地膨胀起来，这是他第一次听到多米尼克对他坦诚地表白。“我本来想着能跟你做炮友就已经太棒了……说实话我对这个还是挺有把握的。”

“你从哪里学的？”

“谷歌。”马吕斯的老实把多米尼克逗笑了，他加快了点速度，马吕斯就几乎说不出一句完整的话了，刚刚的铺垫太长太美妙，以至于他的阴茎现在已经开始悄悄淌水了，他真诚地希望几分钟之前那种要失禁的感觉已经永远地离他而去了。

“好吧，这算第一次的，第二次的留着下次再说。”多米尼克俯下身亲了亲马吕斯的后颈，还轻轻咬了一口，弄得马吕斯浑身颤抖。“好孩子，选你想要的奖励吧，是就这样把你捆着干到高潮，还是你想自己动两下，像个小婊子一样的？”他给出了两个屈辱的选项但天杀的，马吕斯光是听到它们就快射了。

“你不想做点别的吗？就像我对你做的那样？”他想暗示多米尼克把他解开，但显然，多米尼克不想当做他指的是这个。

“真贪心啊，就这么喜欢这个吗？”多米尼克伏在他耳边一边用他带有笑意的磁性嗓音低语（天知道他多喜欢这个声音，但这代表他又有坏主意了），一边去玩弄他流水的阴茎。他用的是马吕斯曾经用在他身上的那种可恨的手法——手心沾满粘液，在龟头上快速旋转画圈，时不时地下去套弄两下柱体，马吕斯大叫了一声，腰不受控制地向上躲避这种严重的、像触电一样带有痛苦的快感，但那恰好让后面吞得更深，从喉咙里顶出的呻吟声几乎在惨叫的阈值中。

而多米尼克毫无人性的手也没有任何停顿，继续它的抚慰，现在马吕斯被迫要接受两个方向的可怖快感，多米尼克似乎格外享受这种由他完全控制的性爱，无论是在上面还是下面。

这很痛苦……但只要多米尼克能感觉舒服的话……马吕斯脑子里只剩下这个念头，他的手用力地绞着那条缠绕在手腕上的皮带，他需要一个受力点来发泄郁结在身体中的热量。

马他已经感觉到在前后夹击中下腹逐渐泛起来的那种诡异的尿意，模糊的不安让他又一次挣扎起来，再怎么说，他也不想真的就这样尿在床上。但多米尼克给了他的屁股一巴掌，然后更用力的向里挺，谢天谢地他没再玩弄那根可怜的阴茎。

多米尼克摸索着把他的手腕解开了，但他完全顾不上要求换个姿势什么的，他正专心地抵抗耳朵边多米尼克越来越粗重的喘息对他的影响，那些吐息就像瓦斯一样把脑子煮沸了，冒出来的泡泡都是以往和多米尼克有关的片段——终于成功的把它们对了上号，他现在明白过来了。是多米尼克，活的，爱他的。

他感觉自己眼前有两三个闪光弹一起炸开了，他短暂地耳鸣，在白茫茫一片的视野里把大脑里那些Bandit或是多米尼克放成一部默片，乱七八糟的流淌着。他感觉多米尼克一股一股地射在里面，而后又恋恋不舍的捅了几下之后抽出来，把无力的马吕斯翻过去，然后压在他身上吻他。马吕斯费力地抬起一点眼皮，他的苹果肌在看见多米尼克的脸的时候抽搐了一下。

他不受控地笑着和恋人接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一次比一次短小无力，下次一定行！（）  
> 请给我评论给我下次的动力（土下座）


End file.
